Nami and her first kiss
by dolji
Summary: Find out what happens when Nami eats a mysterious fruit, bringing her closer to a certain green-haired friend. It was suppose to be oneshot but ended up being two. [zoro x nami] T for mild language. Beginners at writing, don't expect too much!
1. Chapter 1

A/N= So remember the time when fan fiction was down, my engines started rolling while I watched one piece movies. This is set after Timeskip and Flim Z.

Originally wanted to make it oneshot but ended up being two. I'm new at writing and english isn't my first language so all grammatical mistakes are purely mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own OP.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Thousand sunny. The waves were calm and the breeze was light enough for the navigator of the ship to have a day off. Using the navigator's great tactics, they had successfully survived 4 cyclones on the open sea and crash-landed on a uninhabited island. Sanji had left in search for any sign of animals to replenish mugiwara's food stock, taking Brook along to help him. Robin wanted to see if she could find any history to this island so Franky joined her to escort her to the island. Chopper had gone with Luffy and Ussop looking for herbs useful for medication. Nami had warned Luffy and Ussop of the consequences if they screw around in the island so she came up with the plan. 'Bring me fruits' she had said and 'A LOT' she said while glaring at Luffy. That leaves just Nami and Zoro. Nami wanted to add the island in her map and Zoro stayed behind for safety reasons.

 **-/AFTER 4 HOURS/-**

"Wake up"

"Wake uuppp" This time she said it longer.

"Zoro... WAKE UP YOU MOSSHEAD" The orange head hit the moss head. Hard.

She hated being ignored and Zoro who actually wasn't asleep knew it very well. Yet, he tries to disobey her. ' _Every time'_ Nami thought. Zoro was currently 'feigning' to sleep, resting his head on back of the wall in crow's nest with his katanas placed next to him. What made this angry orange head come all the way to crow's nest was the least of Zoro's concern. The biggest concern to him was why in the world was she poking and annoying him when everyone had returned from their adventure in the island. Well.. _'almost everyone'_ he thought to himself.

"Luffy's group isn't back yet" Nami said gritting her teeth. She knew it was her fault for allowing such a fool to roam around with other fools, naming Ussop. She faceplamed. She was thinking too much and thinking too much was unhealthy for her.

"Maybe it was your order that is delaying them" He said rubbing his bumps on his head while closing one good eye and yawning. Nami glared at her. Nami decided to reward him for being too honest and started dragging him out of the crow's nest.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL WOMAN" Zoro complained, quickly grabbing his katanas. Knowing Nami, he will be dragged with or without his complaints.

"Walk or I drag you" she threatened him. Not that it worked.

He stood up, towering over Nami's petite figure. His lips curved up to a smirk because he knew.

"What was that? I can't hear you from up here" Zoro grinned.

She was wearing heels and she still could not reach up to Zoro's eye level. _'Damn_ ' she cursed herself for being too short. She was thinking for a counterattack when she heard a yell. The very source of her problem was shouting outside the thousand sunny.

"NAAAAMIIIIIIII, ZOROOOOOOOOO I FOUND AAA LOOOTTT OF FRUITTSSSS" "SHISHISHISHI" Luffy's voice rang like a bell throughout the ship. Finally, Nami let out a sigh. A sigh she didn't know she held. Zoro lightly elbowed her.

"Looks like it was your fruits" He said, smirking again.

TWICE, this was the second time Zoro had won against Nami and she did not like this. Nami in desperate, started to stomp out of the crow's nest ready to project her anger at the late comers and she was not going to go easy on them. She marched towards Luffy and Ussop with the intent to kill. Zoro also followed her down to the lawn deck. Zoro deep heartedly felt for his fellow crew mates who were being beaten by Nami but he did not want any more trouble from the orange head.

Robin who was enjoying her book chuckled at the reoccurring scene in front of her. Luffy and Ussop had swelling bruises all over their face and were pleading for forgiveness.

"shumimashe" they cried simultaneously. On the contrary, she noticed Chopper had gone unharmed. Nami always did have a soft spot for the little reindeer.

"OWWW…NAMI-SIS take it easy there" Frankky said taking a cola in his hand.

"Yohohohohoho Nami-san, may I see your panties" Soon another corpse was added to the bunch. A literal corpse with a wig.

"Namii-swaannn is the prettiest when she's angrryyy" Snaji twirled around Nami. Zoro just scoffed at how idiotic he sounded.

"NAMMII-SWANNN, ROBINNN-CHANN" Sanji twirled once more with eyes shaped in hearts. This time towards Robin as well.

"I made you dessert" He said charmingly, bowing at Robin. Robin placed the dish on the table and continued reading her book. Her book seemed more entertaining than the scene before her. Sanji then danced and twirled towards Nami and placed the food in her hands.

"Using this shitty captain's fruits he found" he said making a complete 180 degrees change and kicking Ussop in the process.

Nami in frustration scooped one whole spoonful of the dessert in her mouth while saying thank you. The food Sanji prepared was once again outstanding. Even when the ingredients are dodgy, he manages to make anything and everything delicious.

"Hmmmmm Sanji-kun" She said in admiration for his amazing skills, gaining everyone's attention including robin. Robin's eyes widen in shock, her book forgotten. Her pupils constricted upon the sight in front of her. Zoro was watching how pitiful luffy and ussop looked when his eyes fell on Nami and his jaw dropped. Franky dropped his cola in the process and Brook fainted. Both Luffy and Ussop stopped crying.

"ARRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The little reindeer's scream brought everyone back to reality.

"ARHHHHH NAMIIII" Luffy said while trying to desperately search for Nami who seemed to vanish in thin air. Leaving only clothes behind. It was Zoro who was sitting the furthest, moved the fastest towards the pile of clothes that lay on the ground.

"Nami" His voice full of fear and anxiety.

"Nami" he said it again.

Then an orange head pooped out from the pile of clothes, right in front of Zoro's face. Zoro stared at Nami in horror.

"What's wrong why is everyone so loud?" she asked innocently.

Zoro in horror and shock pointed at her. "You…you've.."

"What" nami said a little irritated.

"NAMMII-SWANNN, YOUR BOOBS SHRANK" sanji said hugging a 6 year old Nami and wailing next to her.

* * *

Hope you like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I'm so sorry I've been away for so long and I sincerely apologise if you have been waiting for chapter 2. By the time I came to edit this chapter, it was no longer saved in ff (silly me!). I tried really hard to remember everything but I could only remember the ending, which I saved on my phone and finally had the courage to re-write the whole chapter cuz I'm a master at procrastinating. I have exams right now, but I wrote this cuz I wanted to do something besides studying xD lmao

 **ANYWAYS please please be warned of grammar and writing style since I haven't written anything in 3 years + (and eng isn't my 1st language) I have been secretly fantasising about a lot of zona moments. So you will see me from now on. :)**

* * *

PART 2

/- in chopper's infirmary

Nami remained seated on Chopper's infirmary bed, her legs swinging, as they no longer reached the floor. He had taken her blood and some of the fruit samples to test it under his microscope. She looked at the small figure's back, which was heavily focused on figuring this jigsaw out. She thought back to the incident. One moment she was fine and next, everything changed. She recalled back to the fear that circled her body under Ain's touch. She unconsciously gripped the mattress harder.

'It was going to be okay' she thought, taking control of her breathing, as she momentarily forgot how to breathe.

/flash-back/

"NAMI-SWANNN" Sanji was wailing on his knees, while holding her body close to his chest. She inwardly cursed, as she no longer possessed any strength to refuse his embrace. His hug tightened around her and she wondered whether there was an underlying motive behind his hug. It was getting hard for her to breathe as every second passed. She was finally released from her misery when she felt a rough tug and her back was slammed against an equally hard chest. She felt his rough hand around her small hip and she realized, she could actually feel rather too much. The hand plastered on her hip had been through a lot worse than hers; parts of his palm and fingers were full of callouses. Yet, it was gentle, and only when said person placed his thumb slightly on her hipbone to draw one full circle, did she realize, she was butt naked. Everyone in the Mugiwara crew knew there was only one person who trained like a crazy monster full of testosterone: "Zoro". She shrieked his name with embarrassment. She quickly directed Zoro's palm from her hip to her leg, covering the most intimidate area as quickly as she could with his arm. She briefly glanced down and sighed with relief; Zoro's arm was large enough to cover her feminine areas and for the fact, she was completely smooth. She glanced up to find a bloody Sanji on the ground, obviously grateful for what he would never get to see once puberty hits her. She blushed all the way down to her neck with embarrassment, wondering just how many members saw her completely exposed. She looked around the crew to find everyone averting their eyes, except for Luffy, Chopper and Robin. The dessert that splattered across the deck when Nami shrank then took Robin's attention. Her head then turned to the same dessert that was placed on her table and held it close, examining it.

"This is Ain's ability" Ussop said, interfering Sanji's moment.

"ZZZZZZZ Where are youuuuuu" Luffy screeched at thin air. Forgetting the fact, Z was left behind whilst they escaped.

Zoro was suddenly alert. He had won their battle but he never drew his final attack. Zoro's brows frowned causing deep lines to appear on his forehead.

Ain was alive.

"No," Robin said with confidence.

"Her powers enables the person she touches to reduce their age by 12 years but Nami have gone back more than 12 years. Also, she didn't touch Nami"

She briefly pushed a strand of hair behind her ears, as she got up and started to walk towards the pair.

"Nami, it most certainly looks like this desert is at fault. This was the last thing you had before your body shrank down." She said squatting down to Nami's eye level while displaying the evidence.

/end of flashback/

Her train of thoughts was disrupted as the door opened harshly; it was Sanji. Sanji had two tissues plugged up his nose and was currently being held by Franky. Sanji knew it was now easier to smooch her so he wasn't missing any opportunities. He was singing and dancing with the thoughts of Nami growing up in their ship, causing Franky's hold around him to tighten so he wouldn't cause the orange head any troubles.

"NAMI-SWANNNNNNN my love" sanji said, spreading his arms to pick the tiny Nami up from Chopper's bed.

"Don't come close you BAKKAAA." she shrieked. She realized a scream has never stopped Sanji from his flirtatious advances. If he managed to get to her, she would be powerless to fight back. She thanked her wittiness then jumped off the bed and made a run for it by sliding down his legs, which was also spread, similarly to his arms like a starfish. She ran, as far as her legs would let her but her lungs and her legs were now far too small to take her any further away from Sanji. Once she reached the deck, she came crumbling down as her muscles ached to alleviate the pain she caused. She turned around to see whether she was safe enough and to her horror, she wasn't that far at all. Having a small figure was not beneficial at all. Reality dawned on her; without her charms, she was just a powerless girl…a girl who would only be a burden.

Deep down in her heart, she always felt she was a burden to her nakamas. She was not as strong as others and needed constant protection from the rest. It was pathetic. She bit her lower lips to direct her thoughts elsewhere.

The only thing she had was her navigating skills. That was it. Without it, perhaps, Luffy would have never recruited her?

A light breeze that caught her hair pulled her attention. She looked up to see an outstretched hand. The hand belonged to a boy with a red open vest and a straw hat: her captain, her lifesaver, and her nakama. She looked around to find everyone next to Luffy.

"Nami-san, don't worry and believe in chopper. We can't have you that small because I won't be able to see sexy Nami-san's panites anymore eventhough I have no eyes. Yohohohoho SKULL JOKE" Brook laughed aloud making his regular skull joke with a slight hit to his guitar, which brought a familiar electric tune to her ears.

Luffy began squatting down to level his eyes with hers.

"Nami your problems are our problems because we are nakama…." Before Luffy could continue, chopper stormed out of his infirmary room.

"MINNAAAA~~good news, it was the fruits Luffy brought that had such an effect, it appears to be a fruit that mimics the devil fruits, but in no way is it the same. It shouldn't be long until the effects wear off completely." Chopper said hugging Nami in relief, which was now much easier thanks to Nami's new height.

"It appears to be something similar to a virus but I can tell from your blood sample that your white blood cells are defending well."

"How long until it wears off?" Nami said with anxiety.

"I cannot say. It can take as less as 2 minutes or as much as 2 hours." Chopper said shaking his head.

"2 hours?" Both Sanji and Nami yelled in union but of course, for different reasons.

"Camera. Where's the camera? I have only 2 hours" Sanji started running towards the men's quarters.

"Oh so it's nothing SHISHISH…I was worried there." Luffy said laughing, still squatting in front of her.

"Baka, it was your fault" Nami slapped him since he was in front of her.

"SHISHISHISHI"

"Why are you still laughing?" A vein popped on Nami's head.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." He said grinning while Nami started to shake with anger.

"SHISHISHI"

"ARGHHHH I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE" Nami began stomping her feet as she climbed up the stairs towards the sick bay. She really did start acting her age. Once she was on the upper deck, she turned briefly before entering Chopper's sickbay.

"I'm going to stay here until this wears off, and nobody, I MEAN NOBODY, is going to disturb me. Do I make myself clear?" Although she was small and powerless, her actions proved otherwise. Her fierce gaze directed to everyone stopped when it fell on Luffy and then went on to pierce Ussop's eyes.

"Luffy, Ussop do I make myself clear?" Ussop nearly chocked when his name was called, fearing for his life as he began muttering some kind of nami-disease while Luffy, only gave a nod as a reply.

"Yohoohoho Nami-san is still the same Nami-san. May I see-"

"No brook" Nami cut him before he finished.

She looked at Zoro; Zoro, who always came to her rescue, from the time he infiltrated Arlong Park to just being next to her when she needed someone; Zoro, who knew exactly what buttons to push to make her go crazy; Zoro who could see straight through her; Zoro, who was once again ignoring her by pretending to sleep against the stairs that leads to the upperdeck; Zoro who wished to be nothing more than nakama.

He would never willingly look her way. Never willingly stay.

She wanted him to look her way.

"Besides, I'm not wearing one" She said as she entered the sick bay and closed the door shut. All men fell forward including Luffy who was only following the rest, while only a low chuckle escaped Robin's lips.

She jumped up to lie down on the bed since her headache had been eating her away. Stupid marimo she thought pouting. She always considered herself as Sanji says a goddess. She spent a lot of belis to keep her skin nice and smooth and even worked out to keep her body in top conditions. But why was it always him? She had the ability to turn every men and sometimes, even women's head by simply walking but why was he so unaffected? And now that she's regressed back to her per-teens, he still wouldn't turn her way? She turned so that her body was facing the door and whispered to herself…

"He wouldn't face my way unless I was in danger."

Just as she was about to close her eyes, the door flung open; it was Zoro.

Zoro who wanted to remain as nakamas the day she tried to confess her feelings. He didn't even let her finish the damn confession!

 _/flashback/_

 _They were all having one of Luffy's impulsive parties and as the night dragged out, one by one, everyone started to retreat to the warm embrace of their bed except for zoro, nami and robin. Zoro was enjoying the comfort of silence, as he gazed upon the stars with a cup of sake while nami was drinking listening to robin's stories. With a yawn, robin decided to leave the navigator alone with the swordsman, sincerely hoping, this time something will happen. Nami oblivious to robin's plot smiled and wished her good night. She stretched and sighed in peace; there was something about being under the vast starry sky, it made her feel insignificant yet alive. She sipped her drink in peace when she realized she wasn't alone._

 _"_ _Zoro, you're still here? I thought you were long gone." She said walking up to the railings, standing beside him, just standing and feeling the night breeze. She wasn't expecting an answer to be honest. It was simple words to tell zoro she planned on staying and a simple look her way was his reply of saying she could stay. They enjoyed the comfortable silence. Times like this when they weren't on each other throats were rare and that showed how much he cared. They had an unconscious way of talking to each other, understanding each other without any words, just body language. She looked at zoro who was looking far into the sea, as if he could see anything in this dark night. She smiled at how hard he was trying, trying to get away from her._

 _"_ _Stop grinning like an idiot" he said gulping down his drink._

 _"_ _What a way to ruin the mood, baka" She leaned forward to get a better view of his face and rested her head on her hands._

 _Now was the time._

 _It was a perfect time to let him know how she had been feeling ever since he got injured in Thriller Bark. The fear she had when he didn't wake up and the joy she felt when he did. From then on, her eyes naturally looked for him, following his every move, making sure he wasn't hurt (_ _or lost)._

 _It was now or never._

 _As she was about to speak, one eye looked her way, which surprised her. She thought he was going to continue trying to slip away. He smiled._

 _"_ _Thanks for always being here as a friend." He turned his gaze back to the sea._

 _"_ _I like it when we can be like this."_

 _"_ _Nothing more, nothing less."_

 _Ah, he had slipped away. Forever._

 _/end of flashback/_

She sat up trying to conceal her emotions with anger. Like she always did. She still held a grudge against him for not even listening to her confession. She felt angry but mostly, hurt. _Nothing more, nothing less..._

"Zoro, did you not hear me. What did I say?"

He started walking towards the bed, ignoring her demands.

"Are you okay?" His face didn't show it but his voice was full of concern.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she said slightly confused.

He sat down next to her. The same bed he had been on countless time where his injuries were tended by chopper or Nami.

"You sound tired, do you have a headache?"

Ah, there it was. He could just effortlessly figure her out, break her barriers and see right through her, making her feel vulnerable and exposed. Frustrated, she laid her head on Zoro's lap.

"what are you doing, woman?" He looked down with a frown.

"You look so big zoro" she said giggling.

Embarrassed Zoro spoked out, "well, you look super tiny witch."

"Zoro, remember the time we were alone, watching the stars and enjoying the night?"

"I don't remember" was his only reply.

"I had something to say that day"

Nami's hand reached out to feel his cheek. Sadly, her hand never reached that far and it awkwardly stood there, as she wasn't sure whether to retreat it back to her side or leave it there like a fool.

His large hands grasped her tiny hands and his lips came down to kiss her tiny palm.

"I know."

It was a whisper but nami heard it and that was all she needed to know. She didn't plan to confess her feelings so it could be reciprocated. She didn't expect a reply; she simply wanted to tell him how she felt when they were together and how important Zoro was to her. His kiss on her palm was his way of replying to her.

"Stop grinning like an idiot" He said a tad bit embarrassed, evidenced from the slight reddening of his cheeks.

"You little witch" He pulled on the hand that was inside his and used his free hand to lift her from her thin waist.

"AHHHH ZORO, what are you doing! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT" She cried out.

His own back fell back on the bed while nami's whole body lifted above him, which was easy thanks to her new age.

"Zoro I'm gonna raise your debt if you don't put me down!" Nami said trying to hit his arms that was holding her.

"Nami…I also have something to say" Stunned, Nami stopped struggling.

"I have always.." Before he could finish his sentence, with a poof, she turned back to her original age. Zoro had carried Nami numerous times upon her demands and therefore, knew she was light but Zoro wasn't prepared for the sudden change in her weight, making her fall directly on top of him. They both closed their eyes, as gravity took control of Nami's body.

His hands rested on top of Nami's toned bum while their legs tangled on the bed. Her arms rested on each side of Zoro's head. Chest to chest, they felt each other breathing.

"Sorry" A simple word that made Nami aware of where her lips rested. Zoro's good eye opened at the soft sensation he felt moving on his lips.

"Omg, I'm so sorry" She sprung up to look down at the frozen Zoro underneath her.

"Zoro?" She moved her right hand to gently touch his left cheek, worried what this simple accidental kiss was going to do them, their friendship and their confession.

She was scared, rather than surprised when his eye focused on her eyes because the moment his eye focused on hers, his hands grabbed both of her plentiful buns and slightly spread it.

"You really aren't wearing any panties." He said smirking at her.

"Zoro what the hell" She briefly turned sideways to slap at his wild hands that were now squeezing her booties.

A moan escaped her lips when she felt his lips on top of her breasts, which only made him suck harder.

"Zo…rooooo"

In one swift motion, she was now underneath him. His fingers came to brush her hair out of her face and place it behind her ear. He cupped her face before his thumb touched her lips while slowly dragging her lower lips, thinking about all the things he wanted to do that lower lip.

"Your first kiss with your first crush huh?" He enjoyed the way Nami responded with a flush face.

"Hey, who said you were my first crush?" Nami said in defense.

"Well," he claimed her lips again, licking and biting her lower lip when she wouldn't respond. "..that means I was your first kiss."

"Glad I could take it" He said licking his lips.

Oh God, this man would be the death of her.

"You're such an ass!"

Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer so that this time, she could respond to his reply.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this story.

Have a good morning/day/evening/night :)


End file.
